


Hearsay

by SEpupppupp (ForNought)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/SEpupppupp
Summary: Kevin says he knows who Chanhee likes and Changmin doesn't like the sound of that





	Hearsay

**Author's Note:**

> it's the first of the month so time for the first of the fics i will be posting this 'week'!!! [arthur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo) gave me this suggestion (thank you so much!!!) and i hope he is happy with it but i am just happy that i got a prompt to be self indulgent hahaha

Changmin first hears about it from Kevin because for some reason Kevin likes teasing people with his vast knowledge of secrets. He smirks at Changmin in a certain way which already sets him on edge (and Changmin isn't even sure why because Kevin isn't very good at smirking so he just looks as though he is about to offer some assistance, but Changmin knows what the expression is supposed to be).

“Chanhee likes someone,” Kevin says with a leer.

Changmin instantly feels hot and he doesn't know why his body hates him enough to give away his thoughts on the matter so quickly. But he tries to pretend that he doesn't care because that is what a sensible person does. He shrugs and smiles at Kevin.

“That's nice.”

“Don't you want to know who it is?” Kevin asks flatly.

Changmin has a very vested interest in finding out but in that instant he decides that he does not want to find out from Kevin. Kevin can keep his smirks and his sing-song tone of voice as he plonks himself down on Changmin’s bed. He can tell someone else who Chanhee likes and Changmin will ask them! Anything not to give Kevin the satisfaction that he is seeking from this.

Changmin is quite aware that he sort of very possibly definitely likes Chanhee but the fact that Kevin sought him out to tease him with this information is very telling of the fact that he must know too.

Changmin informs Kevin that he is being ignored from now on, which doesn't upset Kevin at all unfortunately, and goes in search of Younghoon because he needs to talk to someone sensible at a time like this. The problem is that Younghoon is with Chanhee and saying all sorts of lovely things about him. Changmin is not happy.

“Can I talk to you?” Changmin asks. He sounds far too impatient to be casual and Chanhee looks worried. Changmin smiles just in case he looks like he is sick and says, “I need to talk about dancing, Younghoon.”

Younghoon isn't an idiot so Changmin is annoyed at how long it takes for him to stop muttering about there not being a routine that they are in the process of discussing. Eventually the nuance of Changmin’s request sinks into Younghoon’s head but he hardly makes things better by informing Chanhee, “There's a grave emergency which requires my attention.”

“Grave?” Chanhee squawks.

“Very serious,” Younghoon confirms unhelpfully.

Chanhee looks no less concerned and Changmin forces himself to ignore the reproach in his expression while waving him off with a vague, “It isn't serious in a bad way.”

It certainly feels like the situation is serious in a bad way but changmin thinks he can alleviate Chanhee's concern later. For now he can't waste the fact that Younghoon is following him so they can have a private conversation. Except the conversation might not be that private if Younghoon is insisting that they have the conversation while they go to the shop to get snacks.

“I'm suddenly hungry,” Younghoon shrugs.

“But I really need to talk to you!” Changmin implores. Younghoon simply stares at him blankly.

“We can walk and talk. It won't be too difficult.”

“What if someone overhears?” Changmin hisses as he pulls on his coat.

“Where are you two going?” Juyeon asks, loudly crunching an apple as he arrives in the short corridor at the front door.

“We need to pick up a few supplies,” Younghoon says.

“We just wanted some snacks,” Changmin says, hoping to keep his tone neutral, right as Younghoon adds, “We need toilet paper.”

“Good idea,” Juyeon says. “I think I ate something funny but I don’t know what it is.”

Juyeon rubs his stomach for good measure and Changmin really has to wonder about the people he lives with. He could have gone all day without learning about Juyeon’s toileting trouble but he supposes he will have to file that somewhere alongside the memories of the farting contest Eric and Hyunjoon were having at breakfast this morning.

Younghoon looks troubled by Juyeon’s words, but apparently for a different reason. “Do you have any money?”

“What for?” Juyeon asks as he takes another bite of his apple.

“I can’t buy any toilet paper if I don’t have any money,” Younghoon says slowly as though he is talking to someone especially stupid.

“I thought you were already going to buy toilet paper. Now you need more money?”

“Just give me your wallet,” Younghoon requests.

“I don’t want to,” Juyeon frowns. “Changmin, tell him I don’t want to give him my wallet. Also I don’t know where it is anyway.”

“Nevermind,” Younghoon says before Changmin can relay the message. He pats his coat pocket. “I found Juyeon’s wallet in his coat pocket. “If you have any requests, Changmin, treats are on Juyeon.”

“You said you were only getting toilet paper!” Juyeon complains as he tries to charge at Younghoon, arms flailing so wildly that there is a very real danger of his half-eaten apple being used as a projectile. “I only consent to my money being used to buy toilet paper!”

Younghoon, as useless as he has been so far, does a wonderful job of shielding Changmin behind his back as he fends off Juyeon’s attack. “If you have any requests on toilet paper brands or thickness Juyeon is paying,” Younghoon says as he remains on the defence.

Juyeon pouts sadly and slithers backwards.

“If you come back with anything other than toilet paper I am going to tell on you.”

Younghoon promises very solemnly that he will only buy toilet paper. Juyeon is appeased but Changmin is only more confused. They aren’t supposed to be buying anything. Going out was supposed to be a ruse to buy them some privacy so nobody would overhear Changmin’s interrogation about Chanhee.

When they finally get out of the dorm, Changmin finds his patience has almost entirely run out.

“Can we talk now?” Changmin asks. Younghoon looks surprised.

“I had forgotten about that.”

“Please try to remember things! This really is important!” Changmin knows that he is whining and ordinarily he would have more shame than that but he feels a bit anxious about what Kevin hinted to him earlier. He takes a deep breath and Younghoon rubs his shoulder in understanding.

Today Changmin has been wondering whether he gives Younghoon too much credit but then Younghoon is kind and understanding even if he doesn't always look it. He is someone Changmin can easily rely on so it has to be him who can help out and work out who Chanhee likes.

“Kevin says that Chanhee likes someone,” Changmin says.

“Ah,” Younghoon says. Changmin wishes he wouldn't if he is going to sound so blandly disinterested.

“Have you heard anything about this? You're close to him so he would tell you things like this.”

“You're close to him too,” Younghoon points out. “Surely you've heard the same things that I have. You know the basics: Chanhee likes someone who is close to him in the group, someone a bit shorter who is the ideal height for cuddling, someone who amazes him with his dancing.”

“That could be anyone!” Changmin squawks. “That could be you!”

“I don't know whether to feel sorry for you for being dumb or myself because you think I'm anywhere near as short as you are.”

That's right, Changmin isn't thinking straight. He thinks very hard about putting the clues together as they arrive at the shop and really do buy toilet paper with Juyeon’s money.

When they return home, Younghoon making up a story about how extravagant the toilet paper choice was, Changmin thinks he has his answer. Chanhee is petting Eric’s hair like he is a little kitten and Eric is even babbling happily about how nice Chanhee's hands are as he rests his head on Chanhee's lap.

Changmin could scream. He doesn't because he isn't that dramatic, but but he does drag Younghoon away to hide in the bathroom to talk.

“It's Eric! He must like Eric!”

“Whether or not I like Eric it probably isn't normal for you to be barging in here like this.”

Even Younghoon flinches so Changmin doesn't feel quite so silly about flailing his arms and clinging to Younghoon for protection (which isn't really the best idea and Changmin should be shoving Younghoon towards the bathroom dwelling demon so that he can properly make his escape). After a moment of recovery it is very apparent that Jaehyun is using the toilet.

“Why didn't you knock?” Jaehyun asks. It is a ridiculous question.

“Why didn't you lock the door?” Changmin retorts. He has much more right to be annoyed because he never intended to have to see something like this. He nudges Younghoon for support but Younghoon is already looking through the shelves for bleach if his muttering is anything to go by.

“Can't a guy forget to lock a door for once in his life? Like either of you are perfect,” Jaehyun grumbles. “Is it so good to gossip about people liking others?”

“It's not gossip,” Changmin insists. “We're investigating something very serious!”

“Ah we're running low on toilet paper,” Jaehyun mutters.

That isn't what Changmin wants to hear at all and Jaehyun really shouldn't ask questions when he doesn't intend to hear the reply. Younghoon places a comforting hand on Changmin’s arm to defuse the huff of irritation building up in his chest.

“It's fine because we bought toilet paper with Juyeon’s money.”

“You’re both awful,” Changmin decides as he storms out of the bathroom.

 

***

 

Changmin spends several days pretending everything is fine. Admittedly he is terrible at doing as such. He isn’t speaking to Eric because it is unfair and he feels jealous that someone as cute as Eric is the object of Chanhee’s affections. He isn’t speaking to Jaehyun because he is still upset that he had to see him using the toilet. He isn’t speaking to Younghoon either but he keeps forgetting and having to walk away mid-sentence when he remembers.

Changmin had considered not talking to Chanhee either but after half an hour of trying it out he gives up because he feels too lonely. But even if he has given up on ignoring Chanhee there isn’t really much point when Chanhee is talking to everyone else including Eric.

“I think it would be really cool to include a move like this into one of our routines, what do you think?” Changmin asks as he shows Chanhee the tablet PC.

“Oh, that looks possible,” Chanhee says as he takes the tablet from Changmin and thrusts it into Eric’s hands. “Do you think you could do this?”

“Easily!” Eric says. Changmin could scream. He wasn’t asking for Eric’s opinion.

“Cheer up, Face-ache,” Kevin says cheerily. Changmin realises there is an extra person he should be ignoring, the person who first claimed to know who Chanhee likes.

Changmin decides to ignore Kevin too and he absolutely does not cheer up. He is very dignified as he walks away from Kevin and walks right into the back of Sangyeon.

“Did you not see me standing right here?” Sangyeon grins in spite of the drink he sloshed down his front.

Admittedly Changmin hadn’t seen him and now he feels awkward for making Sangyeon spill his drink. Sangyeon is all smiles as he pats down his front and goes to squeeze Changmin’s shoulder.

“Practice hasn’t properly started yet, we still have ten minutes of Haknyeon squabbling with Juyeon,” Sangyeon says. “Is there something that you need to talk about?”

Changmin isn’t sure that there is something that he should talk about because being jealous over Chanhee liking someone else is petty. There are more important things like the group as a whole and he shouldn’t disrupt that by sulking and ignoring his friends. But he also knows that this dense feeling in his chest isn’t going to go away if he just tries his hardest to breathe around it. So he nods and lets Sangyeon pull him out of the practice room.

When the door closes on the ruckus within Sanyeon stands a bit closer to Changmin.

“You’ve seemed preoccupied for a few days. Is there something big bothering you?”

“Nothing big,” Changmin shrugs. “I am just too sensitive about things.”

Sangyeon sighs. “There is nothing wrong with being sensitive, Changmin. Obviously it means that you cre. It’s nice that you do care about things.”

“Oh, not this,” Changmin says. “I shouldn’t care about this because it will only make things difficult for everyone.”

“For everyone?”

“I’ll just be creating a bad atmosphere amongst everyone because I am jealous that somebody is a bit more special than me.”

“You’re special, Changmin! Has someone said something to you? Do you need me to kill someone for you?” Sangyeon asks. He sounds a lot more serious than Changmin would like and there is no way that Changmin can deny how dramatic he is being.

“I’ll get over it, I promise. It is just that I found out who Chanhee likes and it upset me a little bit.”

Sangyeon frowns. “Why would that have upset you?”

“Because I like Chanhee,” Changmin says, feeling a little glum.

“Okay,” Sangyeon says. “What am I missing? Why aren’t you happy?”

“Because he likes Eric!” Changmin moans.

“Are you sure?” Sangyeon asks. “Have you spoken to him? I think you should talk about it.”

“I can’t do that,” Changmin grumbled. “I can’t be happy for them just yet. I need a bit of time to try to get over it. I’ll try to cheer up today though. Thanks for talking to me.”

“I still think we should talk some more,” Sangyeon says uncertainly. Changmin doesn’t need that. He can employ some mind control techniques to make this all better.

When Changmin returns to the practice room he tries not to dwell too much on Chanhee draping himself over Haknyeon like it is in any way necessary. He simply hopes that Eric isn't too hurt by it, that's all.

By the time practice is over, Changmin thinks he will be fine before the week ends. He might still have the feeling of longing welling up inside him but it won't be so painful to not be with Chanhee in the way he wishes he could be. He’s a supportive friend and even if it takes him a few days he can just about bring himself to let his friend now that he supports him.

“It is so nice to be able to find someone you connect with so well in a place like this,” Changmin says when he is sitting on his bed with Chanhee after a practice that didn’t go so well.

He is trying his hardest but he kept getting distracted by Chanhee’s reflection in the mirror and again by Eric constantly asking to be shown how to do moves and only being satisfied when Chanhee was the one to help him. But Changmin can see when two people are happy and he can set aside his own selfishness after he is showered and in more comfortable clothes and ignoring Sunwoo’s insistence that he shouldn’t be so closed off and private when he just wants to spend some time together.

“It is very nice,” Chanhee says. He is turning a soft pink colour and Changmin thinks it is very becoming and he doesn't for one second think about how jealous he feels. Chanhee's hands are tucked into the sleeves of his hoodie and he fiddles through the cotton with the excess fabric. “It is a surprise when it happens but it is good.”

“It is very good,” Changmin agrees even if he doesn't really.

Chanhee chuckles softly. If Changmin really thinks about it he likes Chanhee enough that not having his feelings reciprocated shouldn't make him so petty. He likes how Chanhee looks almost shy like this even though he is the more streetwise of the pair and he should just be glad that Chanhee is happy instead of seething with jealousy because it isn't his time to be loved like this.

“When did you know?” Chanhee asks.

There is nothing quite like honesty so Changmin says, “Kevin told me.”

Chanhee's pretty pinkness melts and stricken confusion streaks across his face in its stead.

“Oh,” Chanhee says. “What do you mean Kevin told you?”

“Kevin said he knows who you like. It didn't take me very long to work it out.”

“That's embarrassing,” Chanhee mutters. He shakes it off and hazards, “but how did you know about yourself?”

That question is easy enough to answer but Changmin wishes he wouldn't be the pathetic person here. “I have a lot of affection for you and I just always knew that it would have been nice to turn it into something a bit different. Something a bit special. But you have Eric for that so even if I am disappointed I have to accept that those sorts of feelings are valid.”

“What?” Chanhee grips Changmin’s wrists through the drooping sleeves of his hoodie and it actually hurts considering how thin Chanhee is. “What are you talking about?”

Changmin would very much like to free himself from this but Chanhee’s grip is tightening the more Changmin pulls. Similarly Chanhee’s countenance is getting tighter and he doesn’t look happy at all. It would be better if Eric was here to hold Chanhee’s hand and cheer him up or something.

“I won’t make things too awkward,” Changmin says. He tries to sound reasonable but his voice comes out as a whine and that is more because of Chanhee’s death-grip than his hurt feelings. Probably.

“You’ve already made things awkward,” Chanhee grumbles. “How can you say something so silly? What does Eric have to do with anything?”

“I really like you but I can’t compete with Eric. He’s cuter than I am and I can see why you’d like him more-”

“You’re an idiot!” Chanhee says. “You’re a big, stupid idiot. I love you, Stupid!”

“Me?” Changmin asks feeling quite a bit like an idiot.

“Yes, you. I love you,” Chanhee huffed.

“Me, as in Ji Changmin? Q?”

“Do you want to get kissed ever?”

Changmin does want to get kissed so he apologises very sincerely.

“Oh, uh, sorry.”

Or he tries to. He knows he could have done a better job. But Chanhee still kisses him anyway. And then he snorts loudly and Changmin hopes that is spit on his face and not snot. At least one of them (Chanhee) is laughing.

“How could you not know it was you? Did you really not know that I like you?”

“I didn’t, sorry,” Changmin says. “But I’m glad. I like you too of that helps.”

“I already knew,” Chanhee laughs. He kisses Changmin again and it certainly cheers him up for the rest of his life.

Until Sunwoo finally bursts into the room with Jacob’s help and immediately starts telling to everyone about how Chanhee and Changmin are kissing. It is true but nobody else needs to know that. Though Changmin suspects everyone already knew about him possibly definitely liking Chanhee.


End file.
